


Warm

by taeseoklvrs



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dispatch reveal, Fluff, Forced coming out, M/M, happy ending I promise, jinson, kinda sad, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeseoklvrs/pseuds/taeseoklvrs
Summary: Jinyoung wanted to tell him he loved him. But he couldn't. Not right now, at least.Instead, Jinyoung leaned in and softly kissed Jackson. Once. Twice. Three times.He kept his head pressed against Jackson's until they knew they couldn't sit there any longer.Jinson fic where Dispatch outs them and they know they have to do the right thing, even if it means breaking up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for @TxTUniverse on twitter  
> thank you for being my first commission ♡

Jinyoung felt warm. You know, that feeling you get deep down in your chest when you're completely, head over heels in love with someone.  _Shit._ He was in love with Jackson.  _No no no no, this is not good._ They had already had a few close encounters with the press, and what with it being the new year and all, Dispatch was even more on edge than usual.

Jinyoung was lying in bed, sheets spread out as the glow from the early morning sun broke into the room. He groaned, shivering a little as he pulled the duvet over to cover himself. It was still winter and although the sun was shining, it was doubtlessly cold. He could hear Jackson in the shower, attempting to hit the notes of Britney Spears' 'Toxic'. Jinyoung smiled to himself, wondering why on earth Jackson still listened to that song. He scoffed, he knows why. The exact same song had been the one playing when Jackson had asked him out. Jinyoung had always wished that it was some deeply romantic song instead, but the world gives what you get. He still remembers the moment vividly.

_"He is SO drunk" Mark giggled, appearing next to Jinyoung._

_Jinyoung smiled, they were watching Jackson dancing solo in the middle of this club that they had for some reason, decided to go to._

_"And you aren't?" Jinyoung replied, chuckling._

_Mark was about to reply when Youngjae came over and dragged him away to dance._

_Jinyoung turned back to watching Jackson, there was something about him that Jinyoung just couldn't figure out. Something that made Jinyoung want to be around him like, all the time._

_"God we get it! You're in love with him"_

_Jinyoung spun around to see Bambam trying to steady himself._

_"I-what?"_

_Bambam put a hand on Jinyoung's shoulder to stop himself from drunkenly falling over._

_"How am I the only one who's not completely wasted?"  Jinyoung thought to himself._

_"Okay, so maybe it's not love but you OBVIOUSLY have a crush on him" Bambam giggled._

_Jinyoung's heart started pounding against his chest, "Who?"_

_Bambam scoffed, "Jackson you idiot"_

_"No...I'm not...I-"_

_Jinyoung stopped and looked over to where Jackson was dancing. Maybe Bambam was right._

_Bambam looked over at Jinyoung and laughed, "Go and dance with him"_

_Jinyoung looked to where Bambam was standing but he was gone._

_Jackson called him over._ _And that, is when 'Toxic' came on._

_Jackson pulled Jinyoung by his hands so that they were dancing together, close and heated._

_Jinyoung laughed when his friend attempted to do a slut drop but landed flat on the floor. He reached out and pulled Jackson up, only he pulled a little too hard and now they were just two inches apart._

_"I like you" Jackson slurred, resting his head on Jinyoung's shoulder._

_Jinyoung panicked, "I like you too"_

_"No", Jackson stood up straight and slid his hands down to hold Jinyoung's, "I like, like you"_

_Jinyoung knew Jackson was drunk. He didn't know what he was saying. And, surely he wouldn't remember this in the morning?_

_Only he did. And now a little more sober, Jackson asked Jinyoung out on a proper date. And of course, Jinyoung had said yes._

Jinyoung was interrupted from his daydream by an urgent knocking at the door. He sighed, rolling out of bed and finding a t-shirt and some boxers to put on so at least he wasn't  _completely_  naked when he opened the door.

Another knock sped him up a little.

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Jinyoung opened the door to see a panicked Yugyeom waiting for him.

"Shit Yugyeom, what's wrong?"

"Is everything okay?"

Jinyoung turned around to see a concerned Jackson standing behind them. He had obviously just stepped out of the shower as his towel hung low around his waist and his hair soaking wet. God, Jinyoung loved him, but now wasn't the time.

Yugyeom looked as if he was on the verge of tears, "D-Dispatch" was all Yugyeom managed to say.

Jinyoung's heart sunk. Yugyeom didn't have to say any more, he already knew.

Jinyoung swallowed back his dread and turned to Yugyeom, "Okay, we'll be down in a minute"

Yugyeom nodded and ran off back to the boy's main common room. Jinyoung shut the door, his hands shaking.

_Shit._

* * *

 "How bad?"

Jackson was slumped in a chair, his eyes were red.

After Yugyeom had left their room, Jinyoung had completely broken down into tears. Jackson had held him for a while but they both knew they had to face it. Now, Jackson's not much of a cryer but seeing Jinyoung so upset broke something inside of him as he let out a few silent tears.

"You don't want to know" Jaebum muttered.

The other boys in Got7 were really the only ones who knew about Jackson and Jinyoung's relationship. They couldn't tell anyone else, god forbid JYP found out...but now it was as inevitable as ever.

"Here" Mark said, passing his laptop over to Jinyoung who was curled up in the corner.

Jinyoung took it, scrolling through the Dispatch article that had outed them that morning. He started crying again.

Jackson stood up, taking the laptop from him. He studied it for himself. Pictures upon pictures flooded the screen of that night at the club. Jackson holding Jinyoung's hands. Jackson slumped against Jinyoung's chest. Oh, and the one thing had Jinyoung forgot to mention. Jackson kissing him.

"Fuck"

Jinyoung looked positively grey as he ran out the room.

"Is he okay?" Bambam asked wearily.

"Of course he's not fucking 'okay'?" Jackson snapped, "Do you know what happens to idols who get caught dating? They get cut from their groups. Careers ruined. Hate mail for months, more death threats than you can count. And that's all just for heterosexual couples!"

Bambam flinched.

"I'm sorry" Jackson sighed, "I didn't mean to yell"

All of the boys stayed silent.

"I should go check on him" Jackson mumbled before leaving the room.

* * *

 Jinyoung sat on the bathroom floor, his neck sweaty and his palms cold.

_This is it. It's all over._

There was a gentle knock at the door.

"Jinyoung? Can I come in?"

_Jackson._

Jinyoung didn't respond so Jackson came in anyways.

"Baby" Jackson mumbled, his voice cracking when he saw Jinyoung on the floor. He knelt down and bought Jinyoung into an embrace. They sat there for a while.

"Here" Jackson said, reaching over Jinyoung to grab some toilet roll.

He shuffled over slightly so that he was sat in front of his boyfriend. He took the tissue and dabbed at Jinyoung's eyes, ever so gently so not to hurt him. "We'll be okay"

"How do you know?" Jinyoung blubbered.

Jackson had seen Jinyoung cry before but never like this. He was always crying at the end of a movie, or out of laughter but Jackson had  _never_  seen him cry out of pain. And it was breaking his heart.

"I don't" Jackson sighed, moving back so he was sitting next to Jinyoung against the wall.

"But it's us, we're strong" Jackson took Jinyoung's hand in his own.

"You're strong, Hyung. I'm weak and a crybaby" Jinyoung laughed under his breath.

"Hey" Jackson put a hand on Jinyoung's face and rubbed his thumb across the tear marks that were on his face, " _We_ are strong"

Jinyoung didn't take his eyes of Jackson. He could tell that Jackson wanted to cry but he wasn't, he was holding it in, all for him.

Jinyoung wanted to tell him he loved him. He wanted to tell him that he would rob all the stars in the sky if he asked. Cheesy, I know. But it was true. Jinyoung had finally found a light in his life, someone that was  _always_  there without fail. Someone who was willing to watch all the shit shows on netflix with him, someone who would pull him into a corner, off stage and give him sneaky kisses when no one was looking, someone who would hold his hand under the table and do  _the thumb thing_. Jinyoung wanted to tell him he loved him. But he couldn't. Not right now, at least.

Instead, Jinyoung leaned in and softly kissed Jackson. Once. Twice. Three times.

He kept his head pressed against Jackson's until they knew they couldn't sit there any longer.

Jinyoung stood up first, reaching a hand out to pull Jackson up.

"Just like that night in the club. How Ironic" Jinyoung thought to himself.

Jinyoung was a couple of months younger than his boyfriend but he was still taller than him. Giving him perfect access to forehead kisses.

Jackson took Jinyoung's hand tightly and squeezed it.

"We'll work it out"

"We'll be okay"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @TxTxUniverse on twitter  
> sorry this is a sad chapter ♡

Jinyoung didn't sleep at all that night.

Jackson had suggested that it might be a good idea if they were to sleep in separate rooms, just until things were sorted. Jinyoung _hated_ it.

Jinyoung didn't feel warm anymore, he felt very very cold. Everything was cold when Jackson wasn't around him, and the dreading, sinking feeling in Jinyoung's stomach didn't help much either.

_6:00AM_

_Half an hour._

Jinyoung had half an hour to get his thoughts in the right place before everything turned to shit. He hadn't dared check social media last night and he felt sick just thinking about it. Okay- so maybe international fans might be a little more accepting but Korean fans? Probably not so.

_M-my oppa! It can't be!_

Jinyoung made himself laugh for a moment but not so that he got carried away. He decided to get up anyways and get ready so that maybe he would be down before anyone else. Once dressed, Jinyoung made his way back to the common room where yesterday, all hell had broken loose.

He wasn't the first one there, but he was a bit relieved when it wasn't Jackson. Jinyoung didn't know what it was but after yesterday he suddenly felt awkward around him and it was the worst feeling _ever._

Fortunately, it was Mark who was sitting at the table. He looked up wearily when Jinyoung came in.

"Hey" he smiled softly and Jinyoung immediately felt better.

"Hi" Jinyoung replied, sitting next to him.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Mark put away whatever he was reading so that Jinyoung had his full attention.

"Shit" Jinyoung laughed, but it was a bitter one. The kind of laugh that people do to cover up how they truly feel, "Jackson suggested we slept in separate rooms last night, probably in the spirit to make things better but it just made it worse"

"Ah Jinyoung, I'm sorry"

The room was quiet, too quiet. This room was usually filled with laughter,  _real_ laughter, fits of laughter after Jackson cracks another one of his jokes. Or sometimes if they've all had a tough day at rehearsals, they would come back and shove a movie on and all cuddle up on the sofa together. Or when one of the members comes down, completely hungover and the rest pretend not to notice it. This room was supposed to only have good memories, not this.

Both boys look up when they hear a shuffle near the door.

_Jackson._

Jinyoung noticed that he looked sick, really sick. His eyes were bloodshot as if he had been crying half the night.  _Shit._ That's why Jackson didn't want to share a room! Jinyoung barely ever saw Jackson cry, he always did it when he was alone. That's the _only_ thing that Jinyoung wanted to change between them. Forget the Britney Spears song that's hardly romantic, forget the way Jackson screams in the shower, Jinyoung didn't care about all those things- he just wanted Jackson to show some emotion in front of him. He always worried that Jackson didn't feel comfortable around him but Jackson had insisted it wasn't that.

"Hey baby" Jinyoung looked at him sadly, getting up.

Jackson didn't reply but walked over to the kitchen-style corner of the room instead.

Jinyoung frowned, despite everything it wasn't like Jackson to ignore him. Mark could tell something was wrong and left the room to give them some space.

"Hey" Jinyoung whispered softly, taking Jackson's hands away from where he was trying to fix himself breakfast but failing, "Let me do it"

Jackson, on the verge of tears, went and sat reluctantly at the table as Jinyoung made him a bowl of his favourite cereal.

"You know" Jinyoung said softly, giving Jackson his breakfast, "It's okay to cry, you don't-"

"JYP wants to see us"

Jinyoung stopped, "He...what?"

"I got the message this morning, he wants to see us" Jackson mumbled.

"Oh" Jinyoung cleared his throat, begging himself not to choke up, "When?"

"A car is coming to get us in an hour"

Jinyoung needed things to be okay between himself and Jackson, he needed it. So he took Jackson's hand, "Look, we can get through this-"

"Don't, Jinyoung" Jackson pulled his hand away and got up, "Just..." his voice broke, "Don't"

Jackson hurriedly rushed out and left Jinyoung in a room with no light.

* * *

 

The car ride to JYP's office was...uncomfortable to say the least. Both boys didn't say a word to each other the whole way there.

Jinyoung was hurt, he was hurting now more than ever and all he wanted was for Jackson to comfort him. He wondered if this is what Jackson felt like when he was upset.  _God._ He wanted to cry but didn't, not this time.

The car pulled up outside a large block of offices with a large 'JYP' sign on the side. Jinyoung wanted to do anything but get out.

They were called in almost immediately after they arrived which ultimately made matters worse because Jinyoung now had no time to atleast _try_ and resolve things with Jackson.

They waited nervously in a large conference room. Thankfully, out of all the chairs in the room, Jackson had sat next to Jinyoung which had made him feel slightly better.

Then the door opened.

* * *

 

"What the  _fuck_ were you guys thinking?"

JYP was angry, no, more than angry. He was furious. 

"I always knew there was something off about you" he pointed to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung winced.  _Don't cry don't cry don't cry._

"But you, Jackson...I never thought it would be you"

Jackson didn't say anything but kept his head down.

"What was it about him?" JYP spat spitefully, "Were you feeling lonely one night, hm?" he spoke towards Jackson.

"It's not like that" Jackson mumbled.

"Whatever" JYP scoffed, "You guys know the consequences for things like this. If you want to stay in Got7 you guys need to end whatever the fuck this is"

Jinyoung panicked, "Sir, you can't kick us out of Got7, then there would be only five members it wouldn't  _be_ Got7 anymore"

JYP laughed, "Watch me"

Jinyoung could feel the tears pricking at his eyes.  _Don't. Cry._

"Aw, are you going to cry" JYP mocked him, "Come on then boys. There's a press conference tomorrow morning to put this to rest but I need you to show me now that there's not going to be anymore of this nonsense. Jackson, you're going to say that you were incredibly drunk- we can deal with that and that Jinyoung pressured you into kissing him"

"No" Jackson looked up, fury in his eyes.

"Excuse me?" JYP looked almost surprised and made his way around the table to be closer to Jackson, "Say that again"

Jackson got up so that he was face to face with their boss, "I said,  _no_ "

Jinyoung was panicking again, what was Jackson doing? "Hyung" Jinyoung tugged on Jackson's sleeve to try and stop him but Jackson just pulled away.

"You're acting as if Jinyoung is some pervert that bribed me into having a one night stand with him, well to that i say fuck _you_ " Jackson spat into JYP's shocked face, "You're a sick old man who doesn't give a fuck for the wellbeing of his employees"

Jackson was getting worked up but Jinyoung decided not intervene since this was the most emotion Jackson had ever expressed in front of him.

Jackson continued, "What Jinyoung and I have, it's special. I've never felt so happy in my whole goddamn life and  _you_ , a homophobic old man, wants to take that away from me? No way"

Suddenly the warm feeling that Jinyoung oh so missed came flooding back. The feeling of love-  _love, love, love._

"Jackson, you are out of place. Sit down right now" JYP shouted, shooting fear into Jinyoung's heart. But Jackson wasn't taking it.

"Fuck you" and with that, Jackson left the room.

Jinyoung sat there, incredibly overwhelmed and decided it best that he left to.

When he stepped outside, Jackson was nowhere to be seen so Jinyoung started walking. It was a long way back to their apartment but he could use the fresh air. He just hoped that Jackson was safe.

* * *

 

When Jinyoung got home, everyone was waiting in the common room for him.

His hair was wet as it had ironically started raining on his way back and he was shivering from forgetting to bring a coat.

"Shit Hyung, are you okay?" Youngjae ran over to him and handed him a towel and a blanket.

Jinyoung scanned the room, "Where's Jackson?"

"We-we thought he was with you" Yugyeom spoke up.

Jinyoung started to cry. And this time he couldn't stop it.

"Hey" Jaebum stood up and led Jinyoung over to the sofa, "C'mon now don't cry, I'm sure he's safe"

Jaebum looked up at the others and gestured for them to leave the room. He was always the best at giving advice, always knew the right thing to say.

"Okay talk to me, what happened?" Jaebum sat next Jinyoung comfortingly.

"What didn't happen" Jinyoung sniffed, laughing again to try and change the subject but when he saw his Hyung's serious face he knew it was okay to talk.

"Essentially what happened was JYP said I was some weirdo who had brainwashed Jackson and he wants us to announce that at a press conference tomorrow"

"What the fuck?" even Jaebum sounded shocked.

"That's what Jackson said, stood up and shouted at JYP then stormed out. I haven't seen him since"

"Jesus christ" Jaebum sighed, taking a minute to think. "Okay look, you love Jackson right?"

Jinyoung almost choked, "H-how did you know?"

Jaebum laughed, "It's pretty easy to tell" he looked at Jinyoung and took his hand, "Jackson loves you as well"

"You don't know that" Jinyoung shook his head.

"Ah! Yes i fucking do" Jaebum was smiling now, "God, when they say love is blind I didn't think it was this blind" he could see the confused look on Jinyoung's face, "Seriously? You should see the way he looks at you, Jinyoung! Eyes full of love, it's disgusting" Jaebum laughed, "There was this one night, the night you got ill, remember?"

Oh, Jinyoung remembers. Jackson had watched Studio Ghibli films with him all evening, not caring if he was going to get sick as well.

"Well, after you had gone to bed, Jackson came down and basically spent the rest of the night rambling about how cute you are, even when you had tissue stuffed up your nose and that well- that he was falling for you"

Jinyoung smiled. He didn't need to hear anything else. He loved Jackson and Jackson loved him. He wanted to see him but he knew Jackson needed time. Jaebum was still talking but Jinyoung couldn't hear him, all that was on his mind was Jackson.

_Come home soon baby, come home soon._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @TxTUniverse on twitter  
> the final chapter of your commission, i hope you've enjoyed it ♡

Jinyoung was fast asleep when Jackson came home. Crying really knocks you out after a while.

Jackson felt awful, all he wanted to do was feel Jinyoung's warmth again. He went up to Jinyoung's room and knocked gently, hoping that he would still be awake.

Jackson only had to knock once before the door opened. Jinyoung stood there, obviously having been just woken up as he rubbed his eyes.

"Jinyoung hey-" Jackson mumbled softly under his breath.

Jinyoung didn't respond but just hugged him instead, tight and close. He held onto him for as long as he could. Jackson hugged him back.

"I'm sorry" Jackson whispered.

Jinyoung bought him inside and closed the door, taking him over to the bed and sitting him down. Jinyoung went around the room quickly, trying to tidy the mess. It's funny how even if just one thing falls apart, the rest of your life seems to as well.

Jinyoung heard Jackson whimper behind him.  _No, it couldn't be._

Jinyoung turned around to look at Jackson, sitting on the bed quietly, "Hyung, are you-are you crying?"

"Sorry" Jackson mumbled, his voice breaking.

Jinyoung put down the clothes he was holding and rushed over to Jackson, holding his hands, "No, no don't apologize". Jinyoung took his thumb and wiped a tear from Jackson's face, "I hope that you always feel comfortable around me, and you don't  _ever_ need to apologize for crying"

Jackson smiled sadly and wiped his eyes with the corner of his sleeve, "I love you"

 _WHAT._ Jinyoung was freaking outbut this isn't just one of those movies where time suddenly freezes and the protagonist has time to figure things out.

Jackson shook his head, "Sorry, you don't need to reply, it's just-"

Jinyoung stared at him, waiting for a moment. He looked at Jackson with all his flaws then leaned in and held Jackson's head, kissing him. It was a strong kiss, full of love and- and  _warmth._

"I love you too, dumbass" Jinyoung smiled into the kiss.

They sat there like that for a while. Finally at peace.

Jackson took Jinyoung's hand and clasped it tight, "I'm sorry about earlier, I was just scared"

Jinyoung didn't think he could fall any more in love. Jackson was  _finally_ expressing his emotions to him and it filled him up with so much love taht he thought he was going to burst.

"Hyung, I'm scared too" Jinyoung looked down.

"I don't-" Jackson inhaled sharply, "I'm not going to lose you, Jinyoung"

Jinyoung stared at Jackson,  _love love love,_ "Then what do we do?"

"Whatever we have to, we can't let fear control us anymore"

Jinyoung agreed, still afraid but now slightly less so, "Okay, but for now will you hold me?"

Jackson smiled at Jinyoung, eyes sad but nevertheless full of love. He shuffled up the bed and lay down, Jinyoung's body pressed against him. Jackson rested his head into the crook of Jinyoung's neck and with that they fell asleep,  _together._

* * *

 

The next morning most of the boys were gathered in their common room, Jackson with his arm around Jinyoung as he nestled into Jackson's chest. Jaebum smirked at them.

Bambam was the one who came in late, "Guys" he said, getting the couple's attention, "It's time"

Jackson looked at Jinyoung, "You ready?"

Jinyoung nodded and stood up, "Let's do this"

And for the third time now, Jinyoung reached out his hand and pulled Jackson up,  _no more fear._

* * *

 

The conference room was full to the brim. Jinyoung should of expected this many people, if not more to show up.  _A kpop couple? A kpop couple in the same group? A gay, kpop couple in the same group?_ This was easy prey for reporters.

JYP was there as well, staring at the boys in anger. He was already sitting at the table, ignoring the reporters as they jumped up and started asking a million questions at once.

Jaebum caught Jinyoung before they went in, "You're gonna be great, go get em'!"

Jinyoung grinned and hugged his friend before entering the room, following behind Jackson.

JYP got the room to fall silent as the boys took a seat. He pointed at a reporter who was sat in the centre of the room.

The reporter stood up, "Addressing Park Jinyoung, Jackson Wang and JYP Entertainment. What is your official statement regarding the Dispatch article that was released two days ago"

JYP glared at them and it was almost enough to throw Jinyoung off-  _almost._

_No. More. Fear._

Jackson spoke up first, clearing his throat, "Addressing you, the reporters here today and JYP Entertainment"

Jinyoung held his breath, watching his boyfriend.

"Park Jinyoung and I are in a loving,  _consenting,_ relationship. And...and we have decided that the fact that it might damage our career will not get in our way"

Jinyoung stood up next to Jackson and took his hand proudly, no more hiding under tables.

The room was silent for a moment. Frankly they didn't know what to expect. Then the reporter that had asked the original question started to clap. The rest of the room, gradually joining him. The room then erupted into cheers and applause. Jinyoung and Jackson stood shocked. It was a refreshing sight.

"It worked" Jinyoung grinned.

Jackson couldn't stop smiling, his happiness shining bright. 

JYP stormed out of the room but both boys knew that they had won, and there was nothing that their boss could do.

Of course, people had questions so Jackson just gestured randomly at one of the many shouting voices.

The room hushed once more to kindly yet the young reporter speak, "If you could describe your relationship in one word, what would it be?"

Jackson looked at Jinyoung and grinned, both knowing exactly what their answer was. Jackson picked up the mic,

_"Warm"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello if you enjoyed this and would like to commission a fic of your own you can visit my twitter @taeseoklvrs and click on my pinned <33 also im open for any questions through cc or dm !!


End file.
